Back To You, Oppa
by ayumishikado17
Summary: She just had to invite Super Junior over. Now, she's inlove, she can't fight it, so she said "yes", now she has to pay for the consequences. Leeteuk/OC, ShinHye/Siwon, Heechul/EunHye.
1. Meet The Characters

"Back to you, Oppa"

~ Characters ~

[Main Characters]

_Choi Ha Rin; 28 years-old _– An ordinarygirl with a voice of an angel. She once fell in love with a lead singer named _Kim Joon_. After getting her heart broken she swore to never fall in love again. But fate decided against her and made her fall once again. This time it's _Leeteuk, _Super Junior's leader. Is their love going to last forever, or will she be left heartbroken for the second time around?

_Park Jung Su; 29 years-old (Leeteuk) – _The responsible leader of Super Junior, not once in his life did he believe in love. But he changed his mind when he met _Choi Ha Rin_, one look in her eyes and he knew he fell. HARD. With the help of the other members of SUJU, he courted her and in 2 months, she was finally his. But something in her past came back unexpectedly. Will he be able to protect his first love, or will he loose her forever?

_Kim Lee Joon; 29 years-old (Kim Joon)_ – The lead singer of the boy-band F4, due to some circumstances the band needed to leave Korea and start over in Los Angeles. Kim Joon is a two-faced man, a side that he shows to his fans, the nice-side. And the side he shows to his band members/brothers. The mafia/ Don Juan side. Now that his back, He'll claimed back what he thought was rightfully his. _Choi Ha Rin._

[Supporting Characters]

~ Super Junior ~

_Lee Sung Min; 26-years old –_ The Jack of all trades in the group, he loves the colour pink. However when his manly charm spill out, there's no stopping it.

_Kim Hee Chul; 28-years old – _The mood-maker of the group, Hee Chul is best known for his insolence, intense honesty, and vanity. He's girlfriend is _Yoon Eun Hye._

_Lee Hyuk Jae; 26-years old (Eunhyuk) –_ The dancing machine of the group and also one of the rappers, he is sometimes called by his friends as monkey.

_Lee Dong Hae; 26-years old –_ The childish member of the group, it is in his nature to act like a child. However when it's time for work, he doesn't stop working until everything is perfect. He's girlfriend is_ Goo Hye Sun._

_Choi Siwon; 26-years old – _Known for being the most religious one in the group, he is _Choi Ha Rin's_ dongseng. He became the face of Super Junior when _Leeteuk_ heard him sing and saw him dance. He has a big crush on one of his Unnie's best _friend_,_ Park Shin Hye._

_Cho Kyu Hyun; 24-years old – _Known for being the youngest in the group, he has a very soothing voice that can be compared to Michael Jackson's.

_Kim Jong Woon; 27-years old (Ye Sung) – _He is the main vocal of the group, he was given the nickname Ye Sung because of his "art-like" voice.

_Shin Donghe_e;_ 27-years old (Shin Dong) – _Despite being chubby, Shin Dong knows how to pull off great dance moves as he is one of the lead dancers and rappers.

_Kim Ryeo Wook; 25-years old – _He is known as the eternal maknae for his gentle actions but when he's hyped up, everyone cracks up.

[Choi Ha Rin's Best Friends]

_Yoon Eun Hye; 27-years old – _She is known for being the most blunt to speak in their group. She usually sleeps or eats when she has nothing to do. She has known Ha Rin when they were back in elementary.

_Goo Hye Sun; 26-years old – _Known for being the childish yet serious one in their group. When it comes to Ha Rin, she gets involved being an adoptive sister to her. The one that can only see Hye Sun cry is Dong Hae.

_Park Shin Hye; 25-years old_ – The shy one in the group, when the spot light is on her she blushes tenfold, but when she eats more than 5 chocolate expect to see her running around with a huge grin on her face. She has a huge crush on her Unnie's dongseng _Choi Siwon._

[F4]

_Lee Min Ho; 27 years-old (Kim Min Ho) – _Known as the leader of the boy-band F4, being the responsible yet spoiled man in the group. He is much closer to _Kim Hyun Jung_ from the other two members. He used to date _Goo Hye Sun._

_Kim Ki Bum; 25 years-old (Kim Bum) – _The youngest of all in the group, he is known for being a playboy. He usually goes for older women or sometimes married ones. He knows every single secrets of the band, be it dark or be it embarrassing. He used to date_ Park Shin Hye._

_Kim Hyun Jung; 28 years-old (Kim Jung)_ – He is known for being the strategist of the group, he is the smartest of the four. Although he sleeps through every single meeting that F4 attends. He used to date _Yoon Eun Hye._

[Other Characters]

_Matsumoto Jun; 29 years-old (Choi Jae Shin) – _Half Japanese, half Korean brother of _Choi Ha Rin _and_ Choi Siwon_, The other two did not know that they had a brother, due to the fact that their father dragged Jun out of Korea and into Japan, to pursue his dream of becoming an idol. He is engaged to _Inoue Mao._

_Inoue Mao; 26 years-old –_ known for being _Matsumoto's _fiancée, she's also an award winning actress. She's the only one who knows about Jun's past that includes his siblings that were back in Korea. With the help of friends they pursued Jun to go back to Korea and make amends with his younger siblings.


	2. Meet Choi Ha Rin

**Chapter One: Meet Choi Ha Rin.**

A voice was heard singing coming from the kitchen,

"Bwara Mr. Simple, ganibat manipat niche, bwara Mr. Simple simple ganibat manipat. Blow your mind..." the angelic voice sung.

"Unnieeee..." a boy shouted

"Eh? Siwon-ah! What are you doing here?" Choi Ha Rin, the said girl who was singing asked.

The boy who was called Siwon beamed at his older sister.

"I heard you singing," he said

Ha Rin blushed.

"Eh? So? What are you implying?" she asked her face an epitome of a ripe tomato.

"Don't "EH" me Unnie, because you made me sing in front of the whole university 2 years ago, I'm now the face of Super Junior. Now I'm going to do the same on you" he said with a matching mischievous smile on his lips.

Siwon entered the kitchen and saw that her sister was baking a cake.

"Unnie, who're you gonna give the cake to?" Siwon asked

"No one, the girls are coming over for a sleep over" She replied nonchalantly.

Siwon stopped scoping the icing with his index finger.

"You mean Shin Hye?" He asked eyes wide with curiosity.

Ha Rin raised a brow,

"It's been what? 12 years? Since you had that crush on her? Can't you just make a move on her already?" She asked ignoring the fact that her brother is now bright red.

"I would've made a move, but the jerk made a move first" He said icily, but once those words left his mouth he regretted it.

He diverted his eyes on his older sister,

"Unnie, I-"

"Kenchana..." she interrupted.

"Meyan..." Siwon said softly as he stood up and hugged his sister from behind.

Ha Rin smiled.

"It's nothing, why don't you go back to the dorms already? It's getting late, invite the other members of SUJU here tomorrow for cake, araso?" Ha Rin said with a soft smile

Siwon beamed

"Ok, we'll be here by 1 p.m. "He said

"Take care" she softly said before hugging her dongseng.

"Anyeo, Unnie" He said before going out of the apartment.

Ha Rin smiled,

Then her eyes widened,

She just realized that she invited SUPER JUNIOR over for cake,

SUPER JUNIOR.

"Oh My Gosh" She screeched as she ran around her house looking for her phone.


	3. LeaderHyung!

**Chapter Two: Leeteuk, Leader.**

~ At SUJU dorms~

"Hyung, where's Siwon?" Dong Hae asked the eldest one in the group.

"He told me he was going to visit his Unnie." Leeteuk answered as he went straight to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"EH?" shouted all the SUJU members

"He has a sister?" Hee Chul asked

Leeteuk shrugged

"I don't know, he just told me he's going to visit his Unnie," He answered

"Ehh... Guys I'm here" They heard Siwon.

In a second all of them minus Leeteuk, pulled Siwon into the living room and made him sit down on the leather sofa.

Siwon blinked.

"Eh? What's wrong Hee Chul hyung?" Siwon asked his long-haired black-haired hyung.

"Is there something you're forgetting to tell us, Siwon-ah?" Hee Chul asked

Siwon looked at the other members,

They all looked curious.

He looked at Leeteuk,

"They want to know about this 'Unnie' Siwon," Leeteuk answered Siwon's silent question.

Realization struck Siwon,

"Oh..." he said

"Don't 'OH' us Siwon. Who's this Unnie ey?" Dong Hae asked

"My older sister..." Siwon smiled

"Eh, Hyung... I thought you were an only child?" Kyu Hyun asked

"EHH? Who said that?" He asked a surprised from what the youngest said.

The members looked at one another then settled their eyes on Ye Sung.

"Yah! Don't look at me like that. I only said 'He LOOKS like an only child." Ye Sung said, emphasizing LOOK.

"Ohh..." all the members said

Then something struck him.

"Oh right, Unnie wanted you guys to come with me tomorrow. She wants to get to know everyone" He smiled

They all looked at Leeteuk,

All of them were pouting and all of them were using the puppy eyes,

"Please, Hyung..." all of them said at the same time.

A sigh escape Leeteuk's lips,

He smiled

"Fine"

Yes! And Yahoos! Were heard from the living room.

Leeteuk just chuckled and went up to his bed room,

Something tells him that tomorrow would be interesting.

"Siwon's Unnie ey?" He asked himself with a smile as he entered his room.


	4. Girls, Girls, Girls!

~ Ha Rin's apartment ~

"Unnie, where are the eggs?" She heard Shin Hye asked

"There on the top shelves, Shin" She answered

"Unnie, what drinks should I buy?" She heard Hye Sun asked as she entered the kitchen

"Chilsung?" She asked

Hye Sun gave her an incredulous look.

"What are they, Unnie? 12?" She asked

"Fine, Soju" She answered.

Hye Sun smiled and bid goodbye.

"Off to the super market," they heard her say.

"Unnie" Eun Hye asked

"Hmm" Ha Rin looked up from the cake that she was decorating.

"We should also buy sushi and kimbap or kimchi..." Eun Hye suggested

Ha Rin blinked, and smiled

"Sure, phone Hye Sun to buy some eh?" Ha Rin said softly

Eun Hye nodded.

A sigh escaped her lips

"Good thing you guys came or else I would be dead by now..." She said with a smile

Shin Hye, who was beating the eggs smiled.

"Of course Unnie, besides helping you means there's cake," Shin Hye replied with a cheeky grin.

Ha Rin simply shocked her head, and smiled.


	5. Boys! NO CURSING!

~ SUJU Dorms~

The boys were running around the dorm trying to find whatever they were trying to find.

"Hey, have you seen my scarf?"

"The black one"

"Yeah, have you seen it?"

"Hello? Anyone saw my white shoes?"

"Dong Hae where's my fedora?"

"Leeteuk hyung borrowed it"

"It's with Siwon"

"Where's the damn wax?"

"No cursing"

"Meyan..."

"The *& (*! Where's my iPhone?"

"NO CURSING!"

"GUYS!" Kyuhyun screamed

"WHAT?" The nine boys asked

"Look at the time!" Kyuhyun screamed

They blinked

"Shit!" Leeteuk screamed

*cricket*

*cricket*

*cricket*

All the members suddenly looked at their leader.

"No cursing?" Leeteuk said weakly.

They rolled their eyes at Leeteuk,

Then they looked at the time again,

Then they looked at one another.

"Shot gun!" Hee Chul finally said as he ran to Leeteuk's Porsche

The other boys nodded and went to their respective cars and drove off.


End file.
